La Hija de Hidan
by BellaKatherine212
Summary: Bueno aca le coloque una hija a hidan, tambien apareceran casi todos los integrantes de akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

La hija de Hidan

Era una mañana tranquila en la cueva Akatsuki, Hidan que estaba levantado vio que había dejado una carta en la puerta la abrió empezando a leer

 _Querido papa quiero decirte que voy a vivir contigo_

 _Porque tuve problemas con mi novio te quiere_

 _Akari_

Hidan fue hacia su habitación, limpio su habitación que era un chiquero y ordeno sus cosas, se peino, fue hacia la sala, todavía nadie se había levantado pero cuando fue a la cocina siente un Chakra muy intenso, abrió la puerta y la vio, estaba más hermosa pero vio que su vientre estaba medio abultado

Akari:- hola papa

Hidan le dio un abrazo

Hidan:- Akari ¿estás embarazada?

Akari:- sí, el muy desgraciado me dejo embarazada sin saberlo

Hidan le dio un abrazo, colocando sus manos en su Vientre

Hidan:- espero que sea un nene así se parece a su abuelo

Akari:- ah ¿me extrañaste?

Hidan:- claro que te extrañe ¿quieres algo para comer?

Akari:- quiero dormir un rato ¿me acompañas?

Hidan:- ok ven

Hidan abrazo a ira pero cuando estaban por dormir tocaron la puerta

Hidan:- has el jutsu de invisibilidad ¿Qué quieren?

Kazusu:- reunión con Pein

Hidan se levanto se puso su capa Akatsuki

Akari:- ¿puedo ir contigo?

Hidan:- claro toma

Hidan le puso una capa Akatsuki le ato el pelo en una cola y se fueron juntos

Pein:- bueno al fin llegaste… ¿Quién es ella?

Hidan:- mi hija, ira ellos son el equipo Akatsuki

Pein:- bueno quiero avisarles que, kazusu, Hidan, sasori, deidara, zetsu, konan y yo nos iremos de misión por una semana

Hidan:- ¿no me puedo quedar? Es que ella estaba embarazada y va a quererme a su lado

Pein:- no además se quedan kisame, itachi y mi hermano Yahiko cuidaran de ella, ahora vámonos

Hidan se acerco a Akari y le dio un abrazo

Hidan:- cuídate de kisame es un cara de tiburón.

Ya a la noche, Akari se levanto de la cama, fue a la cocina, agarro 2 botellas una de agua y una de gaseosa, cuando fue a su habitación, se sentó en la cama poniéndose a leer un libro para aprender Jutsus pero no pudo continuar sintió una patada de su bebe, ira desvaneció el jutsu, dejando ver un vientre de unos 7meses bien redondo, paso sus manos para calmar el dolor

Akari:- amor no golpeas tan fuerte que duele

Akari se acostó de costado dejándose caer en la inconsciencia, Yahiko que pasaba de ahí, noto un potente chacka que venía de la habitación de Hidan, abrió la puerta y vio a Akari sosteniente el vientre, Yahiko se acerco y le toco el vientre notando que de ahí venia la energía, noto que la joven era muy hermosa, se acerco, dejándole un beso en los labios. Al día siguiente Akari se despertó, se vistió, uso el jutsu para ocultar su vientre de 7 meses y fue a la cocina, agarro un tazón se sirvió cereales, agarro un zumo de naranja pero se encuentra con Yahiko que estaba jugando con una mini marioneta, Akari se sentó en la silla mirando su libro de Jutsus, buscando un jutsu para convertirte en inmortal, se termino su desayuno pero nota que su bebe le pego otra patada pero estaba vez más fuerte, que la hizo caer en el piso, Yahiko la agarro y la llevo hacia la habitación

Yahiko:- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Akari:- Akari me llamo

Yahiko:- Akari ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

Akari:- 7 meses

Yahiko:- quiero que te quedes quieta que voy a ver a tu bebe con un jutsu

Yahiko hizo pociones de manos, volviendo el vientre de Akari visible, se acerco y vio el bebe ya estaba listo para salir

Yahiko:- Akari tu bebe está listo para salir ¿quieres que te lo saque?

Akari asintió con la cabeza, Yahiko preparo todo, concentro su chacka en un dedo cortando así para sacar al bebe. Después de 1 hora Yahiko estaba suturando la herida, Akari estaba con su bebe, lo estaba acariciando sus pelos azabaches, el bebe abrió sus ojitos celestes como los de ella

Yahiko:- ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

Akari:- itaku

Yahiko:- lindo nombre pero ¿Quién es el padre?

Akari:- se llama Sasuke Uchiha, se fue con Karin y el equipo Hebi

Akari se había largado a llorar, Yahiko la abrazo, consolándola, ira levanto su mirada y beso a Yahiko, se separaron después de unos minutos porque itaku quería que le dieran un poco de cariño, con su manito le agarro el pelo a Yahiko

Yahiko:- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Akari:- claro

Ya había pasado una semana cuando Hidan volvió, fue a su habitación pero no estaba su hija, así que fue a la sala pero tampoco estaba, busco y busco hasta que sintió un ligero gateado que venía hacia él, vio hacia abajo y se encontró con un bebe de pelo azabache mirándolo con sus ojos celestes, se agacho, agarrando así al bebe

Hidan:-¿Quién es tu madre?

El bebe lo empezó a mirar, cuando le agarro el pelo con las dos manos y empezando a estirárselo, Hidan se dio cuenta que el bebe tenia los mismos ojos que su hija y el pelo se parecía al del novio de su hija

Hidan:- ¡AKARI! Ven ya

Akari:- pa suelta a itaku

Hidan:- ¿Itaku? ¿De quién es?

Akari:- es mi hijo

Itaku al reconocer la voz de su madre, estiro los brazos hacia su madre, Akari lo agarro acunándolo en sus brazos

Hidan:- ¿Cuándo nació?

Akari:- hace una semana me ayudo Yahiko a dar a luz a itaku

Hidan:- ¿Qué paso con el Uchiha?

Akari:- el está con Karin, el dejo de ser el padre de itaku cuando se fue, ahora Yahiko será como su padre ya que itaku le tomo cariño

Hidan abrazo a su hija, Hidan le levanto las piernas para empezarla a mecer en sus brazos, se sentó en el sillón. Pasaron 6 años cuando Akari abrió despacio los ojos, miro para su izquierda y vio a Yahiko tomándole la mano pero sintió que algo se le subía a arriba

Itaku:- mami vamos a entrenar

Ira:- anda a entrenar con el abuelo Hidan

Itaku:- no quiero con el abuelo Hidan es que es muy aburrido ah y no puedes decir con el tío Pein porque esta con la tía konan en la cama

Ira se levanto, se coloco un uniforme Akatsuki, agarro a su hijo y se fueron a entrenar; ya había pasado 2 horas entrenando cuando itaku se tiro al pasto a mirar las nubes, ira se sentó pero agarro a itaku empezándole a hacer cosquillas

Itaku:- mami… ja… para… ja… duele

Ira levanto la vista al escuchar unos ruidos cerca de los arboles, agarro varios kunais explosivos y los tiro hacia ahí, de ahí salió 1 persona

Ira:- salga ya de acá, pedazo de idiota

Sasuke:- ira me vengo a disculpar

Ira:- no jodas, mete ya antes que llame a mi padre

Itaku:- mami quiero que se valla así seguimos jugando

Sasuke se le quedo viendo a itaku, el niño se parecía a el de chiquito

Sasuke:- ira ¿ese es mi hijo?

Ira:- no es tu hijo, es el hijo de Yahiko, no tuyo

Sasuke:- pero si es igual a mí y no se parece a ese idiota de Yahiko

Itaku:- no insultes a mi papa, idiota

Sasuke se acerco a ira con la intención de besarla pero ira lo apuñalo, sasuke metió la mano en su bolsa y le clavo un kunai en el corazón, ira cayó al piso sangrando, sasuke fue el primero en morir pero itaku agarro a ira, llamo a su papa y a su abuelo, que vinieron enseguida

Hidan:- itaku ¿Quién la lastimo?

Itaku:- ese de ahí

Yahiko trato de sacar el kunai pero no podía, porque estaba envenenado, Akari hacia muecas de dolor cada vez que tocaban el kunai, Akari se sentía cada vez más débil, coloco sus manos sobre el kunai empezándolo a sacar pero por el dolor que sentía no podía hacer mucho, de un tirón en seco se lo saco con lagrimas en los ojos se dirigió a itaku

Akari:- itaku quiero que seas siempre amable con tu padre o abuelo, quiero que te cuides mucho… casi me olvidaba en mi ropero te deje unos regalos en una caja con tu nombre, Yahiko quiero que lo cuides mucho y te amo y por ultimo papa quiero que sigas con tu vida yo voy a estar siempre con ustedes aunque no me vean

Akari cerró sus ojos dejando una sonrisa, itaku le dio un abrazo, yéndose a su habitación y cerrándola. Habían pasado 10 años desde la muerte de Akari cuando un itaku de 16 años, iba caminando cuando se choco con una joven

Itaku:- uh perdón

Chica:- no importa ¿Cómo te llamas?

Itaku:- itaku ¿vos?

Chica:- arika

Itaku se le quedo viendo ella se parecía a su madre de joven, hasta tenia los mismos ojos

Itaku:- una pregunta ¿tienes algún pariente llamado Akari?

Arika:- si, era madrina, no supe mas de ella pero me cuidaba y ahora que recuerdo ella siempre traía a un bebe con ella ¿eras vos?

Itaku:- creo que sí, yo soy el hijo

Arika:- bueno mándale saludos, dile que la extraño mucho

Itaku y arika se empezaron a juntar para hablar, cuando no se dieron cuenta ya eran novios y vivieron como sensei.


	2. Chapter 2 Final

Chapter 2 Final

Arika estaba durmiendo cuando siente alguien le da besos en toda la espalda, Arika empezó a alejarse de eso

Arika:- ¡puedes parar!

Se dio vuelta, tapándose hasta la cabeza, escucho una pequeña risa, sacándose un poco de sabana abrió un ojo, viendo a Itaku, sonriendo con un vaso de agua en la mano

Arika:- ¡no te atrevas! (apuntándolo con un dedo)

Itaku:- ¿te vas a levantar?

Arika:- ahí me levanto

Itaku estaba vigilándola porque sabía que era capaz de acostarse de vuelta, le agarro la mano dejándole un beso.

Ya en la cocina, estaban desayunando… bueno en realidad Itaku le daba de comer a Arika; se pusieron a ver una película cuando…

Arika:- haz palomitas

Itaku:- está muy lejos la cocina

Arika le agarro el brazo tirándolo al piso y acostándose en el sillón

Itaku fue arrastrando los pies, preparo las palomitas y fue con Arika pero se llevo una sorpresa a encontrarla dormida, la sostuvo en sus brazos llevándosela a la cama y acostándose juntos.

(En la cueva Akatsuki)

Hidan estaba discutiendo con Yahiko

Hidan:- ¡pudiste a verla salvado! Pero no… no lo hiciste… ¡POR TU CULPA PERDI A MI UNICA HIJA!

Yahiko:- ¡no es mi culpa! LE HUBIERAS PEDIDO A "TU DIOS" QUE LE DIERA LA INMORTALIDAD

Hidan:- ¡no insultes a Jashin-sama! ¡No lo metas!

Yahiko:- es tu culpa que ella muriera… Por tu culpa perdí a la mujer que amaba y a pesar del tiempo la sigo amando ¡REVIVILA Hidan… porque soy capaz de matarte si no lo haces!

Hidan:- veré que puedo hacer ¡Y no te mato porque si esto funciona… ella nunca me perdonaría!

Pasaron unas semanas, cuando Yahiko llamo a Itaku y a Arika, estaban todos reunidos, en el suelo estaba el pentagrama que siempre hacia Hidan, arriba estaba el cuerpo de Akari, Hidan concentro todo su poder en las manos, las acerco al corazón de Akari y le fue traspasando, termino a los minutos cuando… se empezó a escuchar un sonido de corazón. Akari lentamente abrió sus ojos mirando a su alrededor

Akari:- ¿papa? ¿Estoy… viva?

Hidan:- si amor… Y sos inmortal

Akari lo abrazo fuerte, se giro para ver a Yahiko besándolo pero vio unos pelos azabaches, corrió a los brazos de Itaku

Akari:- como has crecido… perdóname por abandonarte no quería dejarte

Itaku:- no sabes cuánto te extrañe… Ma te quiero presentar a Arika… mi novia

Akari la abrazo pero levanto la vista y miro a Yahiko diciéndole "te mato" (moviendo los labios)

A final de año Itaku y Arika se casaron pero a su vez Yahiko y Akari se casaron aunque Hidan lo amenazo diciéndole que si la lastimaba las iba a pagar caro.

El fin


End file.
